heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast’s Coding
This character belongs to me! Please do not Use or Edit without permission! Coding by me! This character was based off Teostra from Monster Hunter. Structure Beast is an extremely adorable, large, and bulky lion like dragon that protects the Enchanted Forest. He has a lion shaped body, head, and tail. The front half of his body is covered in fur, while the rest is scaled. He has a large mane like a lion’s, and at the end of his tail there is a large tuff of fur. He has dragon like claws, and large Teostra like horns. His lower jaw has large teeth and two large canines that stick out of his mouth when he closes it. His ears are also like a dragon’s, and his eyes are like an owl’s.The front part of his wings are covered in fur and the rest is feathered. His neck can turn 180 degrees. His underbelly is scaled. Colors Beast’s scales are a light bluish black, while his fur is a dark black with a dark blue hue. His mane and tail tuff are a dark purplish gray. His teeth are a moon white, and his eyes are a deep violet pu. His claws and horns are black like his scales, but they glow red when he uses his power. Beast also sometimes wears a flower crown of blue flowers found only in the Enchanted Forest. Clover Clover is Beast’s best friend. Despite their size difference, Clover is the boss of the friendship. She is a tall scavenger with long black hair and tan colored skin. Her eyes are a jungle green, and she wears a light brown T-shirt and shorts. She will also sometimes wear a flower crown like Beast’s. She made both of them. Beast Beast is very untrusting and it takes a long time for someone to gain his trust, but if you do he will give his life for yours. He is a big friendly giant that loves nature, but he can be stubborn at times. When it comes to protecting his forest Beast will do anything, even killing despite him being against it unless it’s for survival. Clover is the only creature who has fully gained Beast’s trust other then the creatures of the forest. Clover Clover is a loving, caring, calm, funny, and brave scavenger who cares about nature and protecting it. She loves Beast and the creatures of the forest, but she doesn’t like dragons or other scavengers because of her past.. Beast was created in an illegal Nightwing lab by an ex-Nightwing scientist by the name of Secretkeeper. When Glory became Queen she banned any experiments on dragons and animal. This made Secretkeeper lose his job. He rebelled and bought a Mudwing egg which he took to an abandoned lab on the edge of the Rainforest Kingdom. There he injected Nightwing, lion, and owl DNA into the egg. He wanted to make creature that would be able to kill Glory and he succeeded. The only problem was that Beast didn’t want to fight or kill anyone. He fought against Secretkeeper and tried everyday to escape. As punishment for not listening to him, Secretkeeper would torture Beast to the point he’d almost die. One night Secretkeeper left the lab to collect resources. Beast took his chance and broke the cage that held him. He then flew as fast and as far as he could. He managed to make it to a forest at the tip of Sky Kingdom before he collapsed of pain and exhaustion. The forest had looked normal from the outside, but when Beast crashed into it he was amazed by its beauty. Beast didn’t get to see much of it before he passed out. When he awoke he was surounded by hundreds of strange creatures he didn’t recognize (he didn’t know many things back then.). He also realized that any scars, cuts, or bruises were gone. The forest had healed him and made him stronger. It gave him powers that he couldn't even imagine. Having nowhere else to go Beast decided to stay in the forest. He became its protector as it became his. One day Beast was doing his daily patrol when he saw a creature he had never seen before. It didn’t seem dangerous so he decided to get closer. From what he could tell the creature was crying. He walked up to it, picked it up, and started inspecting it. At first it fought him but then it just stopped and stared at him. He made his best smile hoping it would show the creature that he was not going to hurt it. It looked Beast in the eyes and pointed to itself then the ground. Beast understood what it wanted and put it down gently. It then wiped its tears and stared at Beast. Beast didn’t know what to do so he just stared back. The creature then did something Beast wasn’t expecting. It ran up to him, hugged his leg and started crying. It was then that Beast realized why this creature was in the forest. It was a survivor of the recent village attack just outside of the forest. Large red dragons with big wings burned down the village and took everyone in it, or at least Beast thought everyone. After realizing that this creature had nothing left, Beast decided to keep it. He picked it up gently and put it on his head. Then he proceeded to finish his daily patrol. He later learned that this creature was called a scavenger, and that it was very intelligent. It taught him about what things were, how to hunt, and even how to understand it. It told him that it was girl named Alice, but that she didn’t like that name. So he decided to call her Clover. He taught her how to understand Dragon so that they could talk to each other, and now they spend their days caring to the forest and it’s creatures, and fighting off any threats to their home and family. As for Secretkeeper, he spends his days looking for Beast. Natural Abilities ''' Extremely loud roar: Beast has large lungs that allow him to roar so loud that it could knock a dragon out of the sky. Powder Burst: Beast has powder that he can spread around by shaking his mane and fur. When he hits his teeth together they act like a flint and steel and ignite the powder. The powder then explodes and burns who’s ever in the blast. '''Abilities that are only work in the forest Control: Beast can control the creatures of the forest in certain situations. If there is a threat or if he needs help fighting, Beast will take control over the minds of the creatures and have them run to a safe place or have the strongest come help him. He can only use this ability when there is a threat. Immortality: Beast can live forever as long as someone doesn’t kill him. He can’t die from sickness (unless he was purposely given said sickness) or age. Communication: Beast can communicate with the creatures and plants of the forest. They tell them if there is a threat or an intruder. Disabilities Speech: Beast can’t speak well because of his abusive master. His sentences are short and choppy. He can however understand both dragon and scavenger. Anxiety: Beast has major anxiety that causes him to have nightmares and hallucinations. They bring him back to when he was caged up and abused. Sometimes Beast starts attacking things that aren’t there, and when the creatures try to help him they get hit or thrown. They have learned to leave Beast alone when he has these fits. The rate of which the dreams, fits, and hallucinations occur has gone down drastically since Beast met Clover. The place where Beast and Clover live is called the Enchanted Forest. It was said to have been enchanted by an animus dragon millions of years ago. On the outside it looks like an ordinary forest, but when you enter it turns into an unrecognizable place. The trees block out the sky and sun, causing the whole forest to adapt. The tree’s leaves turned a dark blueish black, and the bark turned a blueish gray. Bushes turned the same colors as the leaves, and the grass turned to a light grayish blue that when stepped on glowes an aquamarine blue. The lakes glow the same aquamarine color, and the flowers of the forest glow shades blue, purple, or aquamarine. The creatures are also different. Your everyday rabbits have horns and are an unusual gray. The deer are black with glowing eyes that change color, and the fish glow rainbow. The birds are all different shades of brown, and the bugs glow when you are close to them. The fireflies love to fly around new comers and Beast. Every predato but Beast have markings that glow when they are fighting, eating, or have just finished a hunt. These creatures are Beast’s family and everyone protects everyone from the monsters of the outside world. 365E0B8A-FDA7-4A3A-A140-D03126985D3C.jpeg|Monster that Beast is based off of. Image found online. 3CE318A6-EE94-4C79-9149-937C362D1C8C.jpeg|The Enchanted Forest location 5A8A6A5A-ABE0-4464-B7A3-1E5E46058715.png|FR of Beast by me! Beast(soi).png|By Soi-ke!! TY 4A101597-0334-4B17-8986-5C0F400948EC.png|By MKDragonet!! Thx! C86DB74C-A6DE-48B9-B363-584A44D6F02C.png|Sketch of Beast by InterGalacticFly!! Thanks so much!